Innocence
by karin1004
Summary: AU What if Shuichi is from family of priests and priestesses and have never been outside of his house? One day he sneaks outside and... Read to find out! This will be multichapter...
1. Chapter 1

**The meeting**

**This is an AU fic. **

**Story: What if Shuichi had never been to the outside world from his house? Hiro is his best friend since childhood and also his bodyguard. Shuichi is from an ancient family of priest and priestesses who guarded Japan since the Meiji era. One day Shuichi takes his chance and runs away from home to see what Tokyo is like... and then bumps into Ryuichi, Thoma and Noriko who are going to reform Nittle Grasper... and Mika and Eiri who were forced to come...**

**A/N: I am having a major writer's block and this idea is keep coming to my mind so I have to better get rid of it... This will be a multi-chapter story... I will update my other Gravitation fic soon.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Tokyo. There was a boy with pink hair who looked lost... 

"Where am I? I never knew that Tokyo would be this big! I should've listened to Tou-san... and stayed home..." The pink haired boy was in traditional Japanese clothes worn by priests or priestesses. He had beautiful pair of amethyst eyes that seemed to sparkle in curiosity while watching people of the busy street. But now it seemed to dwell with tears.

"I am lost... I shouldn't have snuck out..." He started to sob. While he was walking he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" The pink haired boy fell down.

"Ow!" The person who he bumped into fell down as well.

"Ryuichi are you okay?" A female voice asked in concern.

"I am but I don't think Kumagaroo is..."

"Ow..." The pink haired boy got up to see 5 people looking at him and a guy with a pink bunny.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..." The pink haired boy bowed his head in apology.

"I am okay, na no da! How about you?" The person with the pink bunny asked.

"I am fine." The pink haired boy smiled.

"My name is Sakuma Ryuichi and this is Kumagaroo what's yours?"

"I am Shindou Shuichi." The pink haired boy answered.

"Nice to meet you!" said Ryuichi.

Beside them there was a showcase full of televisions and suddenly all of them were on and various channels were on. Shuichi yelped.

"Wahh!" Shuichi started to cry for he was scared.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

"I don't know Noriko." A man with a blonde hair replied to the woman with a purple hair.

"This is a bull-shit. I am going home." A tall blonde man tried to walk away but was stopped by a woman with a brown hair.

"Eiri." The woman calmly said and the tall blonde man whose name is Eiri stopped.

"What's wrong? Do you want some candy?" Ryuichi searched his pocket and took out some candies.

"I-I am lost! I snuck of my home while nobody was looking and..." Shuichi started to cry more loudly.

* * *

10 minutes later 

They were at a nearby park sitting on a bench well only Shuichi was while others were standing.

"I am sorry. I was just scared..." Shuichi apologized.

"I am Seguichi Thoma. Please, tell us what you meant by snuck out." A blonde man who was little short to the other tall one smiled gently.

"I... I wanted to know how outside was like... I have never been outside of my house and I was curious what it was like... So while nobody was looking I snuck out and I never knew Tokyo was so big! I got lost and... " Shuichi started to cry again.

"How old are you? You can just call me Noriko by the way. (I don't know her last name. Someone please tell me!)" Purple haired woman kindly smiled.

"I am 19..."

"So you mean for 19 years of your life you've never came outside of your house?" Ryuichi stopped chewing on his bunny and looked surprised.

"Yes... I don't know how to get back. This is my first time being outside of my house..."

"Why are you wearing that clothes?" The tall blonde man asked looking at Shuichi's clothes, "And what's with the hair?"

"Eiri!"

"What, Mika? I am just asking."

"This is my natural hair colour! And what about my clothes!" Shuichi was angry.

"You mean you are born with a pink hair and purple eyes?" Ryuichi asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Shuichi replied.

While they were talking suddenly someone yelled out.

"Shuichi! There you are! The whole village is frantic looking for you!" A man with a long brown hair that was slightly over his shoulder came running.

"Hiro! You found me!" Shuichi jumped off from the bench.

"Shuichi. Are you hurt? Did anything happen to you?" The guy who Shuichi called as 'Hiro' had a concerned look on his face.

"I am fine Hiro. These nice people helped me." Shuichi introduced Ryuichi and the others to Hiro.

"I am Nakano Hiroshi. Thank you so much for looking after Shuichi." Hiro bowed his head down.

"Shuichi it's time for us to go. Say good-bye."

"Okay. Bye! I am so glad that I met you all!" With that Shuichi let with Hiro.

"I wonder... What did that guy meant by whole village?" said Noriko.

"It's very surprising. Mostly when people sees us they ask for our autographs," said Thoma.

"But he seemed like that he didn't know us," said Ryuichi.

"Whatever. I am going home." With that Eiri left before Mika who is his older sister could say anything.

"I wish we can see him again..." muttered Ryuichi.

"I am sure we will," said Noriko.

* * *

Inside a big traditional house somewhere in Tokyo 

"Shu-chan! Where have you been! Your father and I were very worried!" A woman with long pink hair and amethyst eyes like Shuichi's hugged her son.

"Kaa-san!" Shuichi managed to mutter out.

"Shuichi. What do you have to say?" A tall man with a black hair that had the same hairstyle as Shuichi (in the anime) and aqua-blue eyes looked sternly at his son.

"I am sorry Tou-san, Kaa-san." Shuichi bowed his head to his parents.

"I want to thank you Hiroshi for finding our son," said Shindou Seichirou.

"Yes. I thank you Hiroshi-kun," said Shindou (Sakamura) Yuriko.

"It was my pleasure." Hiro bowed his head.

"It seems that you had already went outside so I will now tell you since you are 19 now."

"Tell me what, Tou-san?"

"Since you are 19 you have to go outside of this household to learn about the people. I will send you with Hiroshi. This is for you to learn about the environment and the people of Japan. By doing this your spiritual powers and such will develop more."

"I understand Tou-san."

"You will be leaving by tomorrow. Pack your things."

"Okay." With that Shuichi left to his room with Hiro behind him.

**

* * *

So how was it? I hope it wasn't bad. I had let this idea to stay in my brain for 2 months now... I just had to write it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We meet again…**

**chi no hana: Thank you.**

**Lastaras-of-Tokuguay: I think you are awesome too! Be my friend! Please? I think your stories are good! Will you please update on them?**

**AngstReflection: Thank you so much.**

**sendoh 11: And here is the next chapter!**

**KagomeGirl21: I am so happy!**

**GravityFail: Thank you! I am so glad!**

* * *

Somewhere around Tokyo

"Hiro, what did Tou-san say to you before we left?"

"He just told me to take care of you."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, your father told me that we should get a job."

"Eh? But I can't use my powers here..."

"No, not that kind of things. A normal job that people do."

"How?" Shuichi was really getting confused.

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"I love gardening... I like talking to the birds or helping people or use my powers and train... cooking okay..."

"That's too much Shu. Isn't there something that you like to do the most?"

"I love to sing!" Shuichi's eyes sparkled as he said those.

"That's true."

"So what kind of job can you get if you love to sing? Not to mention you play the guitar really well!"

"I don't think so."

"No, you are really good!" Hiro couldn't help but to feel really happy due to Shuichi's praise.

"Thanks."

While they were walking by while talking they heard people screaming.

"Kyaaa! Sakuma-san!"

"Noriko-sama!"

"Ryuichi-san!"

"Seguichi! Kyaaa!"

The crowds were big.

"Hiro, why are people screaming?"

"Who knows, just ignore it."

"Wait! Hiro! I think that's Ryuichi!"

And just like Shuichi said it was Ryuichi along with Thoma and Noriko.

"Sakuma-san! May I have your autograph?"

"Kyaa!"

"Nittle Grasper rules!"

The crowds were really loud. Shuichi started to walk toward them. Well, more like running.

"Shu!" Hiro started to follow.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi yelled out and the crowd went quiet. (I don't even know how the loud crowd went quiet so suddenly.)

"Huh?" Ryuichi looked up from signing to see whom it was. It was a boy with a pink hair and pair of amethyst eyes.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi realized who it was and was very happy.

"Ryuichi! Noriko! Thoma!" Shuichi went through the crowd and hugged Ryuichi.

"Ehhhh?" People were confused. Where did this boy come from? Some girls were mad. How dare this boy hug Ryuichi-sama?

"Shu!" Hiro came running to his friend.

"Hiro!" Shuichi smiled brightly at his friend still hugging Ryuichi.

The crowd started to murmur in confusion.

"Who are those two?"

"He's hugging Sakuma-san!"

The crowd went on murmuring getting louder every minute.

"Please excuse us." Politely Thoma told the people and left.

* * *

NG Studio

"Where are we?" Shuichi looked around the building he was at holding onto Hiro's arm, afraid that he might get lost.

"This is a studio na no da!" Ryuichi held out his pink bunny Kumagaroo.

"Studio? What's that?" Shuichi had never heard of such thing before. But how could he? When he was never been allowed to go outside until now?

"This is the place where we record music and such!" Ryuichi excitedly started to explain. Moments later…

"I see… So you sing?" asked Shuichi.

"Yup! We are going to reform the band!" said Ryuichi.

"Reform?" Shuichi was getting confused.

"Yeah. I went to America for a while and I started to miss Thoma and Noriko so we discussed and now we are going to reform our band!"

"I see..."

"Excuse me..." Hiro spoke up looking at Thoma.

"Yes?"

"Er..."

"Seguichi Thoma."

"Seguichi-san. Would it be possible for me and Shuichi to get a job here?"

"Why is that?" Thoma's voice changed into business-like tone.

"You see... Shuichi is 19, as you know he had never been allowed to go outside from the house that is until today. He now has to interact with people and the environment so that he can increase he's skills..."

"What skills?" asked Noriko.

"That I can't tell you," said Hiro as he glanced at Shuichi.

"And?" asked Thoma.

"He needs to get a job to do those and Shuichi is really good at singing and I play the guitar. So I thought that we might be able to get a job here?"

"How good are you?" asked Thoma.

"Would you like to hear?" said Hiro.

"Sure."

"Eh? But Hiro! I never sang in front of strangers!"

"You will do fine."

"But!" Shuichi looked at Thoma, Noriko and Ryuichi.

"I will cheer for you na no da!" Ryuichi smiled waving Kumagaroo's arms.

* * *

After finally convincing Shuichi to sing they are now at a room. (I don't know what room it is... I guess it's just a random room where you rehearse? Yes, it's a rehearsing room!)

Hiro got a guitar from Thoma and started to tune it. Shuichi was really nervous. What if they don't like it? What if he makes a mistake?

Hiro gave Shuichi a nod, which meant that he was ready. So, Shuichi opened his mouth and started to sing in a melodious voice. Soft, yet powerful.

He finished singing and opened his eyes to see shocked expressions.

"That was so good!" Ryuichi was the first to speak.

"You have a nice voice," said Noriko.

"Yes. You two are very good." Thoma nodded in agreement.

"So does that mean that Shuichi and I can?"

"Yes. I think you guys will make a good band."

"Thank you." Hiro gave a little bow and so did Shuichi.

"What does a band do?" asked Shuichi.

"You don't know?" Ryuichi was surprised.

"Yes..." Shuichi was feeling very ashamed for not knowing.

"Well, you write songs and sing it, record it and such." Ryuichi started to explain.

"I see. That sounds fun!" Shuichi smiled.

"First you need a name," said Thoma.

"Name?"

"Yes."

"Hiro, do you have any in mind?"

"No."

"Umm... Well, I think... How about 'Bad Luck'?" said Shuichi.

"Sure. Why not." Thoma nodded.

So from that day the Bad Luck was formed. They met a keyboardist who is also Thoma's cousin and Sakano the producer.Now what they need was a manager.


	3. Chapter 3

**K the manager**

**KagomeGirl21: I found it cute as well. Shu's powers will be revealed soon... I hope...maybe in next chapter?**

**GravityFail: Thank you! **

**chi no hana: Yes, this will be good! There will be a lot of humor in this fic... I hope... I am not good with humors... (Goes to a corner and cries)**

**sendoh11: You too? For some reason I was smiling too... I thought I had gone insane...**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf: Thank you so much... I don't know what to say... (Blushes and hides in embarrassment)**

**My parents had found out about this... That I read or watch yaoi anime...and such... Surprisingly they weren't mad. My dad said that I shouldn't hide it. My parents said that it's okay as long as I do my work. I am so glad that I have understanding parents! Well, enough with babbling and on to the story!**

* * *

"Shindou-san, I have found you a manager. Please, say hello to K. He used to be Ryuichi's in America." Behind Thoma a tall blonde man holding a gun came in.

Hiro's first move was to punch him but K dodged it.

"Wow! What's with this welcome? I thought I was wanted here!" said K.

"Hiro! I am so sorry..." Shuichi bowed his head in apology.

"So you are the singer...Are you sure you are a boy?" With that K placed his hand on Shuichi chest, which was...flat...

"Eh!" Shuichi couldn't help but to blush.

"So you are a boy."

Tears started to form around Shuichi's eyes.

"Uw...Uwahh!" Shuichi started to cry.

"How dare you!" Hiro punched K once again.

"Hey! I was just making sure!"

"Are you sure you are a manager? What's with the weapon?" Hiro eyed him suspiciously while comforting our poor little Shu-chan.

"Touchy I am a manager in fact a very good one. I have weapons mostly guns I admit. But it's to protect you guys. This singing business isn't all about fun you know." K gave them a smirk.

"But I still don't trust you," said Hiro.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship... (Gets hit on the head)

Okay! Not a beautiful one but... Grr... Just read the story! (Gets hit on the head again)

**

* * *

This chapter is really short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, it's been four years since I've updated my stories! The reason for my long time absence was because my pneumonia came back and because of it I was sick for a long time. Not to mention I had to prepare for university, which was very difficult considering I had many absences from school missing many tests and projects during the years. However, I was able to graduate with my friends with good marks (but not as good as I wished it to be) and got accepted into the university I wanted to go since grade 11! I am a first year now and will be going into second year this fall. I was able to avoid the surgery, again and now I am better! I don't cough blood anymore! Yay! I told my trusted friend to update some of my stories that I have written out before I went MIA but it seems all she did was add more stories to my fav section…and there's over 2000 of them! There weren't that many before! But I am kind of glad she didn't. After long time of absence I realized my writing style have changed a bit…So, I will be rewriting the stories I already have up! Hopefully, better than before!**

**My first project will be Sweetheart, a Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma POT fic. I will start adding up newly written chapter one by one soon! I am very thankful to those who continued to read my fics despite lack of updates and please continue reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin1004**

**I will take this note down once I have all of my stories newly written and loaded up!**


End file.
